starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Sselik
The Sselik are a reptilian race originating from the planet Ssael in the Mintaka system in the central upper quadrant of the galaxy. They are a space-faring race divided into 3 distinct sub-species, often called castes. They are unaffiliated with any major faction, but are known for being fair traders, loyal crewmen, and vicious fighters. They are most well known as "Lizard-Kin", "Lizard-Folk", or "Liks". Physiology The Sselik are a warm blooded reptilian race, hailing from a warm, humid planet covered in jungles and temperate forests and grasslands. Each of the three sub-species; Kovher, Ivtashk, and Barhtak, are distinct from each other in general appearance, physiology, psychology, and attributes. While interbreeding is possible (and what brought about the Ivtashk caste) it is uncommon, as each caste tends to only breed with their own kind. Unlike most mammals, Sselik do not give live birth. Instead, after two Sselik have mated, the female will lay a small clutch of soft-shelled fertilized eggs and watch over them until they hatch. The average clutch size is between 2 and 6. The gestation period between mating and egg-laying is roughly 2 months, and the development period after that before hatching is 6 months. When newly hatched, Sselik tend to be between 45cm and 65cm and weigh between 4kg to 6kg. They reach sexual maturation in 14 years, are considered adults at 16, and stop growing at 22. The average Sselik lifespan is 120-150 years depending on health and other factors. Castes Kovher The Kovher are the oldest and most established subspecies of the Sselik, comprising roughly 40% of the planet's population. They are the largest in terms of both height and overall body mass. Higher capacity for strength, more endurance, average stamina, average intelligence. Their home continent is known as Sotai, and is one of the dryer continents of Ssael, home to one of only 3 major deserts. Their skin tends to be of reddish hues. Their gestation period is 1 month longer than average, development period 2 months longer (total of 11 months to hatching). Their average height at full development is 250cm. Most Kovher work in the industrial and agricultural sector, staffing factories, farms, ranches, and crewing ships. They are the most aggressive caste and are the one most often seen in fighting groups, working as Mercenaries, Soldiers, and Pirates when they leave their homeworld. The bulk of the Ssael Defense Forces are comprised of Kovher. Kovher characters gain a racial immunity to grapple and disarm attempts. Barhtak The Barhtak are the 2nd oldest subspecies, having been established at roughly the same time as the Kovher, they comprise roughly 25% of the planet's population, having declined greatly since the Ivtashk caste was formed. Smallest in stature and build, they have a proportionate body mass. Least strength/endurance of all Sselik but most agile, more intelligent than Kovher but less than Ivtashk. Their home continent is known as Tradoya, and is the wettest continent of Ssael, home to the vast majority of the marshlands and jungles on the planet. Their skin tends to be of bluer hues. Their gestation period is average (8 months to hatching). Their average height at full development is 150cm. Most Barhtak work in the Financial and Clerical sector, staffing banks, offices, financial institutions, and trading companies. Barhtak also make up the majority of the Religious caste of Ssael. They are the shrewdest caste, most well known for being excellent bargainers and hagglers. They are most often seen commanding or working within trade convoys or manning trade outposts for Ssael. Barhtak characters may freely heal their self or ally once per turn for 10HP Ivtashk The Ivtashk are the newest subspecies, but breeding faster than Kovher. Analysts are saying this caste should surpass the Kovher in about 200 years. Slightly shorter than the Kovher, more compact muscle, lower capacity for strength/endurance, higher stamina, above average intelligence. Their home continent is known as Iyrcarro, and is home to the largest mountain range and forests on the planet. Their skin tends to be green in hue. Their gestation period is 1 month faster than average, with a 1 month shorter development period (6 months to hatching). Their average height at full development is 220cm. Most Ivtashk work in the STEM fields, manning positions in the Scientific, Engineering, Architectural, and Developmental institutions. They are the most intelligent caste, well known for being brilliant scientists and engineers, and aremost often seen in laboratories or working as engineers and analysts. Ivtashk characters gain a 3x racial bonus for non-combat collaboration rolls. Category:Races